Many television service providers offer an electronic programming guide to their customers, so that the customers can view program information for television programs that are currently being provided and for television programs that will be provided at future times. Additionally, as users browse through the television programs displayed on a television, the program information for the television program can be presented to the user. Another feature offered by a television service provider is closed captioning for select television programs. The user can turn on a closed captioning feature of a set-top box device and/or the television, so that as the user browses through the television programs the user can see if closed captioning is provided for the television program.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.